II. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to surgical scissors, and in particular to bipolar scissors wherein both blade members thereof pivot individually and are electrodes to thereby selectively provide direct electrocoagulation of tissue being separated without requiring the introduction of a separate coagulation instrument to the surgical site.